Key Inspiration
by Lecka-chan
Summary: Porque a mão estendida a Lucy seria sempre da mesma pessoa, levando-a para o mesmo lugar, independentemente das circunstâncias. Ainda que fosse em sua mais tola imaginação... (Leve NaLu/Semi UA/Oneshot) :: Libertar para inspirar. - Segundo da série interdependente Inspiration Project.


_À todas as pessoas grandes que, assim como eu, esqueceram-se de crescer, um Feliz Dia das Crianças!_

_Leiam, divirtam-se e comentem, mas, especialmente, inspirem-se: ofereço a vocês, a segunda operação do Inspiration Project! _

* * *

**Disclamer: **Fairy Tail e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas se pertencesse eu não torturaria as fangirls por tanto tempo como o Hiro-sensei sempre faz...

* * *

Suas passadas esparsas e um ocasional suspiro de frustração eram os únicos sons naquele emaranhado de ruelas no fim de tarde. O espaço entre um latão de lixo e a parede oposta a ele era às vezes tão estreito que quase tropeçara um par de vezes ao desviar-se deles no último instante enquanto mexia no celular.

O gatinho azul, assistente de GPS, não parava de piscar indicando aonde ela estava no mapa, ou algo assim, porque aquela cidadela não parecia ter um mapa online exatamente detalhado, então, segundo Happy, ela estava no meio do nada, paralela à avenida central, mas a uma distância de bons três quilômetros. Só aquela informação já era suficiente por ora, mas ela precisava arranjar uma pousada logo.

Na tela, o navegador de GPS deu lugar à foto de um ruivo de óculos escuros que conhecia muito bem. O número ligava para ela pela segunda vez em menos em uma hora.

"Loki..." Ela sorriu, mas longe de alegria, Lucy sentia nervosismo.

Ele devia estar muito preocupado, mas era melhor não envolvê-lo no conflito, nem ele nem seus demais amigos em casa. Porque por mais que seu pai os tivesse como nada mais do que serviçais, a loira os tinha como seus únicos companheiros. Ainda assim, se fizesse deles seus cúmplices de fuga, o senhor Heartfillia com certeza os puniria severamente, então, não, atender não era uma opção.

Como acabara a herdeira de uma das maiores fortunas de Fiore em uma cidadezinha no fim do mundo somente com a roupa do corpo (o uniforme da Seirei Academy, a essa altura já com o blazer amarrado na cintura e a camisa branca já além do segundo botão aberto) e uma bolsa com nada além de seu caderno de anotações, uns poucos jewels e seus óculos de leitura? Para explicar, só voltando alguns dias no tempo, quando Lucy exigiu como presente de aniversário pelo menos uma semana de viagem, sozinha, recebendo um não bem curto como resposta.

Não que ela tivesse ficado surpresa. Era por causa desse tipo de repressão que queria sair por alguns dias daquela casa. Não remoeu, mas também não esqueceu a recusa do pai nos dias que se seguiram até que, na manhã daquele mesmo dia, o motorista dele veio lhe buscar antes das aulas acabarem, alegando que o mestre havia consentido que passasse uns dias fora.

Sua alegria durou pouco e a desconfiança se mostrou justificada quando o lacaio de Jude revelou as condições: primeiro, seriam por apenas três dias a partir daquele e, segundo, na casa campo do duque Sawarr Junelle. Escandalizada que o pai a colocasse em tal posição na casa de um homem (pervertido e asqueroso, diga-se de passagem), logo foi tranquilizada pelo motorista ao saber que o dono da propriedade não estaria lá e, nas primeiras horas de estadia, conseguiu aproveitar bastante. Até o duque aparecer.

Isolada e sem poder chamar Loki para que viesse buscá-la diante das circunstâncias, Lucy fez a única coisa que poderia fazer: fugiu. E faria agora o que sempre quis, andar por suas próprias pernas, embora para isso precisasse sair daquela cidade sem dar de encontro com os capangas de Junelle, motivo pelo qual se esgueirava por vielas que nem no mapa estavam.

Seguindo sem rumo para o norte e cancelando o terceira ligação do ruivo, a beldade virou uma esquina para dar em um pequeno cruzamento cheio de homens, eram mais de dez rodeando um único rapaz no centro, com incomum cabelo rosado e usando um cachecol embora estivesse quente.

"Mas o qu-"

E sem que ninguém a notasse, o pandemônio se iniciou, os brutamontes iam para cima do jovem que não parecia muito mais velho que ela e, para surpresa e deslumbramento da loira, eram todos postos ao chão. Durante os minutos que pareceram horas, o rapaz de mãos nuas derrotou uma verdadeira gangue de mal-encarados com a facilidade que ela leria um livro com gravuras.

Herói ou delinquente, a performance dele fora o suficiente para deixá-la estupefata e sem palavras, mesmo quando ele começou a caminhar na direção oposta para ir embora. Aí, aconteceu tudo muito rápido. Um dos homens caídos que fingia-se de desacordado até então, levantou-se furtivamente e sacou uma arma das vestes.

Antes que pudesse processar as próprias ações, Lucy já estava se chocando contra ele no momento em que o tiro soou.

"Cuidado!" Ela gritou.

Talvez pelo choque psicológico ou físico quando o atirador a empurrou para o lado com força e bateu a cabeça contra a parede, o mundo ficou lento e começou a embaraçar.

"Ei! Você está bem?"

E foi tudo o que ouviu antes da escuridão.

* * *

Natsu apertou o nó das bandagens no braço de qualquer jeito, perdendo a paciência em tentar se enfaixar corretamente, colocou todos os utensílios de volta na caixa para guardá-la no gabinete do banheiro e só então fixar total atenção na garota na cama. Apesar de desacordada, não parecia ter nada de muito errado com ela, só um galo bem feio que ganhara depois de corajosamente salvá-lo de um tiro direto.

Não sabia de onde ela tinha saído, mas depois de tê-lo ajudado ele certamente não podia deixá-la desmaiada na rua, por isso a trouxera com ele até o hotel onde vinha se hospedando nos últimos dias para aquela missão. Agora estava terminada e quando a moça acordasse de manhã, partiria de volta para Magnólia.

Infelizmente sua salvadora sem nome não tinha nenhum tipo de documento de identificação com ela, já tinha vasculhado na bolsa e nos bolsos (o que com certeza faria Erza querer discipliná-lo nas artes de boa conduta com quem se tem uma dívida, se ela viesse a saber, claro) e tudo que encontrara foi uma espécie de agenda cheia das mais aleatórias anotações possíveis. Não que o lutador estivesse preocupado com isso, afinal estava sem sono e entediado, mas provavelmente só a dona do caderno seria capaz de divisar totalmente o que eram lembretes para o dia-a-dia, de listas sem nome e recortes avulsos do que ele logo descobriu ser uma história de aventura.

Voltando à primeira página, começou a ler com mais cuidado, tentando achar o começo do conto e ficou chateado a princípio ao passo que lia e se dava conta que apenas algumas passagens da história estavam escritas ali. Entretanto, um sorriso largo logo se desenhou em seu rosto, não apenas por ter gostado da leitura, mas porque através daquela agenda fora capaz de sentir um pouco da essência da garota e mal podia esperar para conversar com ela. Se ela fosse tão legal quanto escrevia ficções, bem, Natsu tinha certeza de que poderiam ser ótimos amigos.

Tomando seu tempo para reler o que tinha terminado e terminar o que ainda não tinha visto, a madrugada passou e, entre uma página e outra, descobriu um ou dois recortes com o rosto de Mira e meia dúzia de listas contendo_ Fairy Tail_ nelas.

"Cuidado!" A, até então, jovem desacordada gritou de súbito, sentando-se num movimento brusco.

Assustando-se com a reação inesperada, em especial por estar concentrado em outra coisa, Natsu também soltou em grito e praticamente saltou da poltrona onde estava, largando o caderno para cima. Só então, com alguns recortes soltos se espalhando pelo quarto que eles voltaram a si.

"Ahhh, desculpa!" Ele disse antes de começar a recolher tudo, dando tempo para a garota processar que estava num lugar desconhecido com um cara desconhecido, já esperando outro grito dela.

Mas aparentemente ela tinha outras preocupações.

"Espera, isso não é meu?" Ela indagou, apanhando uma imagem do que lhe pareceu uma lanchonete. Natsu apenas assentiu. "Não, espera! Você... Você leu?"

Diante da voz tensa e séria dela, ele hesitou, mas voltou a assentir. E, contra tudo que poderia prever de reação, a loira afundou o rosto nas mãos e gritou abafado e choroso.

"Que vergonha!"

Estava mesmo sem sorte. Primeiro o desastre todo relacionado ao seu pedido que aniversário (que, mesmo para alguém que planejava as coisas com antecedência, estava a muitos meses de distância), então o incidente que lhe rendera um dor latente no topo da cabeça e, se acordar num quarto desconhecido servia de indício, um desmaio; e agora o rapaz de cabelo cor de cerejeiras, que decidira ser o herói após a investida covarde de seus oponentes, admitia ter lido as notas que escrevia quando se permitia ser ela mesma, seu hobby que era mais do que só uma passatempo, era reunir as partes de Lucy quando elas estavam para se partir.

"Desculpa ter lido sem permissão," o rapaz começou, colocando o caderno no colo dela, "mas eu achei a história muito legal!"

E o sorriso dele foi tão puro e sincero que ela mesma deu um tímido em resposta enquanto agradecia.

"Eu sou Natsu Dragneel, qual o seu nome?"

"Lucy."

"Será que eu posso ler o resto da história um dia, Luce?"

Acabara de conhecê-lo e ele já tomara liberdade de chamá-la de um jeito mais íntimo. De alguma forma, ela não se importou e até sentiu o peito aquecer em resposta ao jeito descontraído e moleque dele. Ele já tinha lido o que chegava mais perto de ser um diário, afinal. Não devia haver outra pessoa que a conhecesse melhor depois daquele feito, não a herdeira única dos Heartfillia, mas como simplesmente Lucy.

"Com certeza, mas só quando estiver terminada, Natsu!"

Fazendo uma careta para ela, ele se levantou de onde estava agachado e estendeu a mão para ela. Já estava convencido do que previamente supora.

A aventura que lera era sobre uma pessoa que fugia da repressão de um ditador para se fortalecer e depois voltar para buscar seus amigos. E Natsu conseguia ver a chama daquela coragem nos olhos mel dela e, instintivamente ele a entendera.

Ele e Lucy seriam mesmo ótimo parceiros, como previra.

"Fairy Tail," ele disse e ela o olhou com olhos bem abertos, surpresa. "Eu te levo até lá!"

Apesar de confusa a princípio, a loira viu a familiar marca estampada no braço dele, o mesmo da mão lhe oferecida e no meio da alegria intensa, ela chorou e sorriu ao mesmo tempo.

Natsu acabara de destrancar a porta de seu confinamento, ela só precisava empurrar com suas próprias mãos agora e caminhar com as próprias pernas para sua liberdade.

"Natsu, você foi a chave," e colocou a mão sobre a dele, secando as lágrimas com a mão livre.

"Mais do que isso, Luce." E a puxou para fora da cama. "Vou ser um companheiro e vamos fazer um caminho juntos!"

E teve início a jornada da fugitiva e o herói, rumo à Fairy Tail, o lugar aonde todos os sonhos se tornam realidade.

* * *

"O que está fazendo, Lucy~~y?"

Finalmente colocando a caneta de lado, a maga dos Seirei levantou os orbes mel para o amigo felino sentado no banco oposto ao dela.

"Escrevendo algo sem importância para passar o tempo, mas já terminei," e tratou de guardar o caderno na bolsa, apoiando o queixo em uma das mãos e dando uma olhadela na paisagem móvel lá fora.

"Aaargh..." Natsu gemeu pela enésima vez desde que puseram os pés no trem.

"Sabe, mesmo que o mundo fosse desprovido de magia desde o princípio, nós teríamos nos conhecido mesmo assim," e soltou pensativamente.

"O mundo? Sem magia?"

E como que para zombar dela, Happy deu um suspiro que dizia "Você é idiota? Isso é impossível!" e um sorriso de piedade que a deixou com os nervos à flor da pele.

"Seu gato...!"

E antes que ela pudesse completar a frase o trem parou e, como que por mágica, o Salamander voltou à vida ao seu lado, não perdendo tempo em agarrá-la pelo pulso e correr para fora do vagão.

"Corre, Luce! Todos na Fairy Tail estão esperando!"

E como toda vez que ele dizia aquilo, independentemente do que acontecesse, fosse ou não num mundo sem magia, ela tinha certeza de que estavam. Porque com Natsu como guia, aquele era o destino final que o caminho de liberdade que construíra com ele levava.

* * *

_Minha estreia no fandom e eu não sei exatamente do que se trata. (lol!)_

_Foi só uma ideia que surgiu após ver a capa do capítulo 375 do mangá. (Que pode ser vista aqui, se tirados os espaços: mangafox. me/manga/fairy_tail /v44/ ) Na verdade, toda capa de Fairy Tail e Rave Master onde as personagens estão com roupas normais sempre me fizeram pensar em como seria uma UA, mas o próprio Natsu me fez perceber que no fim seria a mesma coisa ao passo em que eu escrevia - como aconteceu com a Lucy enquanto ela escrevia e não, eu não sou louca e nem quero enlouquecer ninguém, mas sempre que escrevo sinto que os personagens falam comigo sim. (lol²)_

_Pensei em fazer dessa inspiração-inesperada-da-madrugada um long, mas a verdade é que sempre que eu tento fazer um acabo saindo do foco e deixando de lado pra escrever outra coisa, então ficou sendo a segunda peça do Inspiration Project. _

_Essa oneshot se passa antes do Tartaros Arc, então o Happy vai pagar a língua mais tarde, hehe..._

_Sem mais nada relevante para dizer, me despeço e agradeço a Tataahh, minha irmã gêmea separada na maternidade, porque além dos fanfictions maravilhosos dela (todos de Shinrei Tantei Yakumo, os fãs corram para dar uma olhada porque esse agora é o momento propaganda xD), se não fosse por nossas conversar, eu não teria arranjado coragem de ler os mais de cem capítulos de FT de onde eu tinha parado até as últimas atualizações, entre elas o próprio capítulo 375, cuja capa me inspirou. Um pirulito do Mikoshiba-kun pra você, Tataahh! _

_Kissus! _


End file.
